Forging A Bond
by Bunnylass
Summary: One-shot addition to 'Moments In Time'. Davids POV. Having the opportunity to spend some quality time with Nicky - Jesse and Suze's son - David gains a stronger bond and experience with his nephew. And something else for himself along the way...R


_**Disclaimer: **_The Mediator doesn't belong to me. Nicky does though.

_**Rating: **_K+

_**Summary: **_David's POV. One-shot for _Moments In Time_. Having the opportunity to spend some quality time with Nicky - Jesse and Suze's son - David gains a stronger bond and experience with his nephew. And something for himself along the way...

_**A/N: **_Well I've had this idea for a while, but I didn't want to add it to _Moments In Time_ as an actual chapter. So I thought it could be a side story for it. No doubt there will be more of them. Anyway, I hope you like it. It's probably still rough and could do with more. But I'll do that another time; I'm too tired to do it tonight. I just want to put it out there and see what you think. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome. :)

* * *

_**Forging A Bond**_

"_Braaaad . . ._"

I looked up hearing Suze drag Brad's name out in a whining kind of voice I rarely if ever hear her use that way. She followed him into the kitchen where I was sitting at the table with an open newspaper in front of me, trying to pass the time. Brad did the usual thing he does when he comes back to mom and dad's for whatever reason - raids the fridge and usually eats something he isn't supposed to. This time he cracked open the orange juice carton, pouring it down his throat. Suze looked at him with disgust, her face scrunching up with a sneer. Silently laughing, I shook my head and looked back down to the article I was reading.

"No." Brad finally said, answering Suze's whine with a pointed flat answer.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Suze bitched back, her whining gone and replaced with annoyance at his quick to judge answer. She was right; he does do that a lot. I've learnt to live with it. But Suze is a stubborn woman and doesn't know when to back down from Brad's pig-headedness sometimes. Although since Jesse has been in the picture, he has slowly mellowed her a lot. And I raised my head again, sitting back in my chair sensing a bantering competition brewing. That and I was curious to what she wanted. She doesn't ask Brad for anything very often. If ever. So I was more than happy to watch who would win this round.

Brad turned around from the fridge, a loaf of bread in his hand. "The answers still no." He blandly replied, dropping the bread to the table opposite me, retrieving some peanut butter and a knife to go along with it. Before pulling out the wooden chair with a squeak across the tiles and slumped heavily into with a contented sigh. It was only to annoy Suze more and it seemed to work judging from her narrowed eyes and deep intake of air.

"Not even for your nephew seeing as it's about him?" She retorted, pulling out another chair, sitting in that one more gently then Brad did his.

Brad lifted his head looking right through me and appeared to think about it for a while. "Not even for Nicky." He mumbled, dropping his head and carrying on spreading a mess across the table in his attempt at making a sandwich. I rolled my eyes and sighed quietly, knowing I would be the one to clean up the mess as soon as he's gone. I won't leave it for mom or dad, it's not fair. _And I can be a real push-over sometimes_, I thought sourly.

"You're a jerk do you know that?" She snapped, pointing an irritated finger in his direction.

"He'll get over it." He quickly grinned back. But it was obvious the smile didn't reach his eyes and he was feeling guilty about turning down a favor when it was something to do with our only nephew. I know he loves Madison. They rough and tumble around the living room all the time. But I won't say we weren't all relieved - Brad, Jake and I, I mean - when Nicky was born. There may be more of us guys, but when you put the entire woman together, including Mad Madam Mim, and then we're out-done easily. We already have big plans for Nicky and his dimples. He'll sway the women of the family easily.

We hope.

"Look," Suze started, losing the irritation and putting on a sickly sweet voice that only means trouble. And I indulged myself on listening in even more. "All I'm asking is you look after him for the day. It's not hard; he's a really easy child to take care of. It'll be a breeze for you," She smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly and giving her best I'm innocent and I only tell the truth, expression. It works on Jesse some of the time. Anyone else and it doesn't. "Besides, it'll give you practice for when you have your own family!" And I had to stifle my laugh at his gaping shocked look.

Incredulous was what it was.

"_What_?! No way!" He exclaimed, swinging the butter knife backwards and forwards in an attempt to stave off anymore of the conversation.

"Why not?" Suze asked, genuinely surprised.

"Because he's small! And . . . _small_!" He squeaked, his eyes widening and the colour draining out of his face. It was an interesting reaction to see on him considering he's been fine with Nicky in the past. I don't know what he was more afraid of; looking after Nicky or the fact he was still reeling from Suze's jibe that it would give him practice. Brad tries to pretend he's not really a baby person. That he'd rather pass them on to some other poor sap. But I've watched him when he's played with Madison and Nicky and I know differently.

Just because he doesn't always acknowledge I'm there, doesn't mean I don't watch.

Suze was the one to look at Brad incredulously this time, raising her eyebrow at his squeaky tone. "Don't be ridiculous, Bradley. Nicky's fine! You're not likely to drop him or anything," She waved off, ignoring Brad's colour coming back to his face. His pride kicking in at getting mocked by his sibling rivalry with her. "You never spend any time with him one-on-one anyway. It'll give you two a chance to bond." She said smugly. And I felt my own bit of guilt shine through.

I see Nicky when I can; visiting him and his parents. But I rarely spend any quality time with him. He gets excited when he sees me, but that could be because of my glasses I don't always wear anymore. He's a remarkable child and I can't wait to see what he's going to be like when he's older with Suze's attitude and Jesse's gentlemanly manners. It's going to be the most stubborn child I've ever met too. But I've yet to really bond with him the way I would like too.

Brad glared at her around a mouthful of sandwich. "He's got his whole life for that," He mumbled in a way that was barely understood. And I mentally face palmed myself for my brothers manners. I'll admit when Suze first arrived in Carmel we weren't exactly the most . . . gentlemanly when it came to family dinners. But some of us, i.e. Jake and I have improved as we've gotten older. Brad I fear is just a hopeless cause. "What about mom and dad?" He asked after swallowed down his food.

"They've already got plans," Suze quickly answered. "Come on, Brad! Jesse and I just need a day to ourselves. We love spending time with Nicky. But sometimes parents just the break. And this is one of those times. Come on, it's not as if I'm asking much. This is your nephew!"

"No way. Not alone I'm not." He said, sticking his nose up at it. Before dropping it again to shove another huge mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Oh for crying out loud, you fricking wimp!" Suze started, sitting forward, her palms out flat on the table as she leaned towards Brad, her eyes flashing with frustration.

"I'll do it." I spoke up at last, stalling Suze in the middle of her rant and causing silence and stillness to fall over the three of us. Brad's hand stalled halfway to his mouth, the remaining sandwich just suspended there. Suze had a surprised expression as she looked at Brad before she turned to look at me, blinking past the confusion. Neither said anything, just looked at me as though only just realizing I was in fact sitting there with them. I wasn't bothered, I was enjoyed their bafflement too much.

"What?" They both said in unison, glaring at one another before Suze kicked him under the table and sat back in her chair to look at me.

"I said I'll do it," I repeated, patiently flicking my gaze between the two of them. "I'll have Nicky for the day, Suze, so you and Jesse can get some quality time together. I don't mind. It's been a while since I've had a child all on my own for the day, but I'm willing to give it a try with Nicky. We can go for a walk and play in the garden and go to the park. It'll be lots of fun. Maybe we'll even go and see Madison and they can have a kind of play-date. I can do it, honest." I rambled on, starting to lose a bit of my confidence from Suze's silent answer.

"Aww, hon, I'm not sure," She said. "I don't want to cramp your style or anything. You have your own life; it's not fair for me to ask you to do that."

"Hey! I have a life too you know, you weren't all that bothered when you just bugged me to do it!" Brad whined, slapping his hand down on the table.

Suze just calmly looked at him. "Come on, Bradley, you and I both know you don't have a life," And she turned to look at me, ignoring Brad's spluttered mutterings that made no sense. He shoved a '_Whatever_,' at us before getting up from the table and marching out of the kitchen. Suze took a deep breath, something she usually does when she's just had a competition with Brad and smiled at me. "Are you sure? Because I would completely understand if you're not."

"No I am, Suze! I can do this. You can trust me with him - "

"David it's nothing to do about trusting you. I have no problem with you having Nicky all on your own, I know you wouldn't let anything happen to him," She smiled and I relaxed, my confidence renewed and my excitement building again. "But are you sure? Because we can always cancel our plans you know - "

It was my turn to cut Suze off this time. "No, you don't need to do that. I'm sure. We'll have a great day! I'm looking forward to it actually!" I grinned, proving my point.

Suze laughed and reached out to take my hand. "Okay. In that case, he's all yours!"

And I couldn't wait!

xXx

I arrived at Suze and Jesse's early in the morning, three days later. It was a Friday, but I didn't mind. I was on a break from College so I had plenty of free time. And I was agreeable that Jesse and Suze deserved to have a day to them. It's put a huge stress on a relationship having a baby. Whether the parents realize it or not. And I know they try to do 'them' things as much as possible. Even if it's only a meal out for the evening. So when Suze gave me the day and asked if it would be a problem, I was quick to put her at ease. I knocked on the door and jigged on the spot waiting for someone to answer. I could hear Galen barking from behind the door and the sounds of Nicky rolling around the hallway in his walker.

And I broke out into a grin.

The door quickly swung open and I was met with a pleasant smile from Jesse. "Morning, David, come on in," He invited, stepping aside to let me through. I was instantly met by Galen jumping up and down for my attention. I happily gave it to him, scratching him behind his ears and petting him. He reminds me a little of our late dog Max. But I pushed aside those old feelings of grief and concentrated on Galen. "Thank you for doing this, we really appreciate it."

"Oh no problem, Jesse! I'm looking forward to it," I beamed, turning to crouch down by Nicky, mindful of how he has a habit of ramming into your ankles with speed. "Hi Nicky," I cooed, tickling him in his seat. I got a toothy smile and giggle from him. "It's just you and me today and we're going to have lots of fun!" I smiled, standing back up to my full height - that isn't as tall as Jesse - and hugged Suze when she came down the stairs to join us.

"He's already had breakfast and he usually has a nap after. But he knows something is going on so he's been stubborn and won't go down. Which means he might sleep longer for his afternoon nap, 'kay?" Suze asked, looking around her. I nodded. "Anyway I've written a list out for you, it's all on there in case you for - What am I saying; this is you I'm talking to," She laughed lightly. "What I'm getting at in a roundabout way is if there's any problems just call either one of us and we'll come straight home. Um, I think that's it, I can't think of anything else. Oh! His stroller is in the kitchen with his cosy-toes. Everything else is pretty easy to find around here. So, got any questions?"

I thought about it, but soon shook my head. "Nope. Just go and have a good time!" I smiled, bending down to pick Nicky up out of his walker and he laughed, relaxing both his parents at seeing his ease with me. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"We know you will, David, have a good day," Jesse replied, cutting Suze off before she could say anything else. He stroked Nicky's head and stepped back for Suze to kiss him on the cheek, followed by me. Just to break her reluctance, Jesse wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the door. "We'll be back before dinner, is there anything you want us to pick up for you?" He asked, but I shook my head and walked over to the door to wave them off. "We'll call a couple of times just to see how you're getting on. Bye." He waved and Suze relaxed a little more when she got in the car.

I waved to them until they were out of sight.

"Right, little man, I think we'll go out for lunch. But we have a while yet, so why don't we have a little play first?" I said to him after closing the door and placing him back in his walker. "But first I need to read through your mommy's list and make sure I know what I'm doing - Ow!" I yelped, stumbling when I felt something catch my ankles. Galen barked and Nicky laughed. "Right, I forgot about that. Your mom said you're a little speed demon in that thing," I muttered, escaping to the kitchen quick. I read through everything Suze had written, finding it to be a lot easier than I thought it would be. "Piece of cake!"

I was just about to put the piece of paper down when a bold note at the bottom caught my attention. '_**WATCH YOUR ANKLES**_!'. I shook my head. "Too late."

For the next hour or so, I played in the living room with Nicky and Galen. And I was quick to discover Galen's protective nature over Nicky. And my nephews adoration for the dog. Galen was brilliant with him and I had nothing to worry about when I needed to dash away to answer the door at one point. When I came back, Galen was keeping guard over his young charge. "Good boy," I'd said, giving him a treat for being so good with him. Suze had warned me that Nicky has a habit of climbing all over everything though. At just over 7 months, his skills at trying to crawl have been brilliant. He's not quite got the pull your knees up part yet. But he gets himself around good enough.

And he's _FAST_!

He got frustrated a few times when I had to pull him away from things he wasn't allowed. But I soon got him laughing again. Needless to say, Nickolas definitely kept me on my toes for the better part of the morning. Even Galen escaped to the garden for a while, overwhelmed with Nicky's boisterous behaviour. Suze said it's tiring but worthwhile. And I was more than understanding what she meant by that. I had to put him back in his walker for a ten minute time out just so I could catch my breath and relax for a second!

I was grateful and hungry when lunchtime was creeping closer. I let Galen back out into the garden and got Nicky in his little jacket and strapped into his stroller ready to go for some lunch. Being able to escape the house and get some fresh air perked me and Nicky up some. His little face had a small smile the whole way to the cafe I chose. He clutched onto the front of the stroller where his cup holder was and soaked everything up. A couple of woman stopped to admire him and coo over his 'adorableness'. And I just patiently waited through it all until Nicky got bored of the attention and hunger set in.

The particular cafe I chose had a wide selection menu and was suitable for children too. So once I had help getting around the table and chairs outside - a waitress bringing over a high-chair for him - I searched through the menu for something suitable for a baby.

_**BANG!**_

I looked up from the menu startled by the noise to find Nicky slamming his sippy cup down on the tray again and again. "You really are a little monster when you're hungry aren't you?" I commented, cleaning up the spilt juice and making him whine he couldn't play with it. "Okay, okay, lunch is coming, have some patience little man," And I turned my attention to finding him something. Settling on a jacket potato for us both. I gave my order to the waitress and she cooed over Nicky before she disappeared. "You have women wrapped around your little finger already!" I laughed, playing with his toes under the walker, making him wriggle and giggle.

"Oh isn't he _cute_!" I heard someone not so quietly whisper from a table behind me. I resisted turning around and looking at them and just carried on playing with Nicky. "And he's so good with the baby too!" She carried on. And once the words settled in, I blushed as deeply as my hair colour, almost coughing on a breath. I tried not to let them know I could hear them, and just turned my attention to pulling out my phone when it rang with Suze's ringtone.

"Hey, Suze!" I answered, glad for the distraction. The women behind me went quiet, eaves-dropping on my conversation.

"_How's Nicky?"_She asked straight away._"And hey by the way."_

I laughed and looked at her son. "Nicky's fine, we're just sitting outside a cafe waiting for lunch to come to us. We spent the morning playing and decided we needed some fresh air, isn't that right, little man?" Suze laughed in the background and the woman behind me cooed again. "But we're fine. And you're right! He does hurt the ankles. And he's fast when he's crawling. I know what you mean when you say you have your hands full now." I sympathized.

"_It's easy when you do it from the beginning,_" She admitted. "_But it's not when he has one of his ornery days. Anyway, I'll let you get back to him. Remember, call if you need us._"

"I will, don't worry. Just concentrate on enjoying yourselves, I have Nicky under control." She laughed again and wished me luck before ringing off. I put the phone back in my pocket, unfortunately having to turn towards the table behind me to do it. One of the women caught my eye and winked at me, making me blush all over again and swing back around. I blew out my breath and relaxed back into my seat.

I don't have a lot of experience with girls. I'm still too shy to really approach them. I was dating someone in the last year of school. But we parted ways when I went off to College and I've only dated a couple of girls since then that never went far. But over-hearing compliments like that, just throws my equilibrium completely off balance. If it came down to going up to a girl and trying to flirt with her, or a string of finals, I would take the intellectual way out each time. Suze has given me some great tips over the years, about my clothes and what girls look for in a guy. And Jesse has been the big brother I didn't have when it comes to sharing advice too.

But it still doesn't prepare me for that final leap and stutter I just can't seem to always overcome.

Fact is I'm intimidated by them sometimes.

"Here you are, two jacket potatoes, one with cheese, one with butter," The waitress sang, placing the plates on the table in front of me. "Is there anything else I can get for you? A drink?" She asked. I just shook my head and indicated towards my water. "Okay, sugar, just give me a wave if you need me." Winking at Nicky she walked off around the tables going back to her job. And I turned my attention to the food. The same thing Nicky's eyes were trained on.

"Hungry are we little monster?" I smiled, picking up his spoon I'd brought from his home. I mashed up his food with a fork, blowing on it to cool while I mixed it about. His little hands thumped down on the tray again, his patience wearing thin. "Okay, here it comes! Open up for the choo-choo train! Choo-choo!" I made all the right noises and everything. And all Nicky did was look at me like _I_was the child. "Oo-kay, maybe mommy and daddy do a different one. But we'll stick with the train one today, because I don't know any other ones."

By that point he didn't seem to care either way, he just wanted his food.

Between feeding him and feeding me, it didn't seem to go too badly. My food had gone cold, but I expected as much. Nicky tried to throw a fit a couple of times by sliding down in his seat. Thankfully his harness was on so I just pulled him back up. He managed to get hold of the spoon, clutching it tightly in his little fist and I had a battle of wills on my hands to get it free from him before the food went everywhere.

Which of course it did anyway. "Nick-y, let it go," I said, using that authoritive tone that's supposed to work. "Come on, let it go for Uncle David," I tried, still trying desperately to pull it away. "You are strong! Now give it back. Give it to me, Nicko - "

But it was too late. Nicky had let it go so abruptly, the spoon had flicked and the food had gone straight in my direction. Catching me in the face and dropping to my lap. He just bellied laughed and clapped, banging his fists down on the tray in that loud way he likes to do. I calmly wiped off the sticky, buttery potato and carried on feeding him. Getting quicker after that. Until it was time for pudding anyway. With his mashed up banana that he managed to get a fist full of and throw at me. Luckily that passed over my head and I rapidly fed him the rest, cleaning his sticky hands up as efficiently as I could.

"Having fun there, sugar?" Our waitress asked, standing there and looking down at us. "Ugh, I think you've got banana in your hair. Looks like the kids got better aim than you thought," She laughed, picking up Nicky's little hand and waving it about. He relished the attention from someone else. "Is there anything else you want, or would you like your check?" She asked once she dropped his hand.

"I'll have my check please, this little one has to go home for a nap," I answered, packing away his stuff into his baby bag. She nodded, ripping the bill off her pad and laying it down for me. I pulled out the right money plus her tip and unstrapped Nicky from his chair. "Ugh, I think we'll use the baby changing room first," I coughed, ignoring his grin. "Would you mind looking after his stroller for a second?" I politely asked, shouldering his changing bag with Nicky held in one arm.

"Not all, you go ahead, hon. I'm due a break now anyway." She replied, pulling out a spare chair and sitting down. I thanked her and dashed off for the bathroom.

Once I got Nicky on the changing table making sure he was secure before I got out his diapers, baby wipes and anything else he needed, I knew it was going to be hard work. I've changed a diaper before. That isn't what I had the problem with. The thing I was nervous about was the way he rolled over and refused to stay lying on his back. "Nicky stay still please," I grunted, rolling him back over much to his annoyance. "Here have these," I handed him the back of baby wipes and he held them, staring over them at me. But it kept him quiet for two seconds, which was all I needed to get the new diaper under him and in the right position.

I wished I thought about the plan when he started pulling all the wipes out in a long string one after another. Much like a magician does with his coloured scarves.

"I think my professor needs to re-evaluate what my supposed IQ is," I muttered as I got his trousers on and his socks and shoes back on his feet. "Come on you little wrecker," I laughed once I sorted out the baby-wipes and got him ready to go, exiting the bathroom/baby changing room with glee. When I got back to the table, our waitress was still sitting there, drinking a latte and waiting for us. "Thanks for keeping an eye on it for me."

"Anytime, sugar," She replied, bending low to give Nicky a soft stroke down his cheek after I got him strapped into his stroller. "You be a good boy for your Uncle now, you hear?" But Nicky just rubbed his eyes and snuggled down into his cosy-toes. "I think someone is very ready for his nap. Have a good day." She smiled at me after I said the same, leaving me to walk away for home.

xXx

Nicky was sound asleep by the time we got back to the house. I carefully took him out of the stroller, trying not to jostle him too much so I didn't wake him up. But I carried him up the stairs and laid him down without hearing a peep out of him. When I got back downstairs, I let Galen in and sat and enjoyed the peace and quiet for a while. I was counting on him sleeping for at least a couple of hours. So after I picked up all his toys and put them away, I stretched out across the couch and flicked through the T.V. With Galen lying at my feet where I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be, I ended up dozing off for a while.

I had a weird dream while I took the opportunity to get my energy back ready for the rest of the day. And it was about Nicky. Not that I was surprised. I'd been both fearing and excited about looking after him and I expected it to shine through my sub-conscious eventually. But I wasn't expecting what I dreamt. It was just like the morning we'd just had; Nicky was in his high-chair, back at the cafe where we had lunch. But instead of him banging his hands on the tray and getting impatient for the food, he was talking instead! And I don't mean baby talk either.

It was _Suze_ talk - "_Hey, Dave! D'you wanna cut out the choo-choo train noises and just give me the spoon already? What d'you think I am? A_baby_? Geez, I get no respect around here."_

I woke with a start, the feel of Galen's wet nose nudging my face and snapping me back to where I was quickly. And then the sounds of Nicky's cries from upstairs reached me and I was off the couch and running up the stairs within seconds. A bit off balance, but fully alert none-the-less. When I burst into Nicky's room, I found the reason for his crying. He was on his front and had obviously been practicing his crawling backwards. Because he'd managed to get his leg through the bars of his crib and he was stuck.

"Nicky," I laughed, unhooking his foot and rolling him over so I could pick him easier. He had bit fat tears falling down his cheeks. But after a couple of seconds of shushing him, he quieted and relaxed in my arms. "That was a silly thing to do, wasn't it?" I walked over to his changing station and made quick work of changing his diaper for him. This time I was on hand with a toy that kept him amused long enough for me to change his diaper and put a fresh t-shirt on him.

"You're all set, let's go to the park! I'm sure Galen wants to go for a walk," I said to him as we walked out of his room. He patted my cheeks with his chubby little hand and I praised my ingenuity for wearing my contact lenses today instead of my glasses. They would have been ripped off my face within seconds of wearing them. Madison used to enjoy doing that when she was young. She even broke a pair once! Galen was more than happy to see his little friend and was waiting for us when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

I whistled, catching Galen's attention. "Go find your lead," He trotted off to get it and I got Nicky back into his jacket once I gave him some juice. He was hard to put in the stroller the second time because he wouldn't stop kicking his legs with excitement. I got him strapped in eventually though. Galen came back to me with his lead and I snapped it on his collar, looping the handle over the stroller's. "Crap I hope you don't run off," I muttered contemplating leaving it there or not. In the end I decided to. Suze and Jesse had yet to say whether they've had any moments with Galen running off with the stroller.

After locking up the house and making sure I did have everything, we took a slow comfortable walk down to the local park where Galen would be able to run around as much as he wanted, and Nicky could watch. The ever faithful dog trotted alongside the stroller as we walked, turning to check Nicky was still there every now and again. Once we got to the park though, he was more than happy to run off and do what man's best friend does best. Soon coming back with a stick for me to throw. I walked Nicky over to a bench, and sat with him, watching.

I'd just sat back with my leg crossed over my knee when I noticed there was something standing by me waiting for me to notice them. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the sun and gazed up at the woman, lady, _girl_ wearing a gentle smile looking down at me.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you from your daydream," She started with the softest, kindest voice I had ever heard. I blushed at the thought, but couldn't tear my eyes away from or move. I couldn't do any of the polite, gentlemanly things I was told to do! "I just noticed your son dropped this as you were walking towards the bench and didn't want him to miss it." She explained, fiddling with the soft toy in her hand when I didn't move or say anything.

It was Nicky's laugh that snapped me out of my stupid shock. I quickly got to my feet, stumbling from my leg going numb and cleared my throat. Swallowing reflexively when she blushed too; the colour tinting her cheeks a pretty rose. "Thank you!" I squeaked, clearing my throat again. "Thank you, I didn't know he'd dropped it. And uh, he's not my son, he's my nephew. But I can understand why it would seem that way, seeing as parent seem to be getting younger and younger these days according to statistics anyway. It makes sense how you would have come to that conclusion."I rambled on. I mentally face-palmed myself, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow me.

_Why oh_why _do I always fall on facts and useless ramblings when I'm nervous_?! I asked no-one.

But surprisingly, all she did was laugh. Her cheeks flushing again and her hand hovering over her mouth in an effort to hold her laughter back. Not in a mocking, kind of way - or even nervously. But more, relaxed and at ease like I'd just broken the ice and made the first move. If Suze was here, she would have called it a giggly flirty laugh. And my heart soared at the sound. She looked around me when she heard Nicky asking for attention and went over to crouch before his stroller, waggling her painted fingers at him and tickling his belly to make him laugh. "I think he's flirting with you." I said before I thought about it. Instantly wishing I could slap a hand over my mouth to take it back.

But she looked up at me and smiled instead. "My nephew does that. He's a little bit older than – sorry, what's his name?"

"Nicky." I put in helpfully, enchanted by the soft, smooth tone of her voice.

"Nicky - That's a really cute name. Um, anyway my nephew is a little older than Nicky and has a habit of flirting with every new female he meets too. It's quite funny to watch. He's has them melting at him instantly. I bet Nicky's the same right?" She asked standing up to face me. I nodded dumbly, and that sweet smile never left her face. "I thought so. I'm sure he has his mommy wrapped around his little finger as well. He looks the type." She giggled again, shaking off the teddy he dropped, making sure there was nothing on it before she handed it over to me. "Here you go."

I took it from her clumsily, wetting my suddenly dry lips. "Thanks. I'm David by the way, but most people call me Dave," I started, kind of shocked by my bold behaviour of introducing myself. But right then, I would have done anything to get her to stay and talk to me a little longer. "And the chocolate Lab running for us is Galen, Nicky's personal protector," I quipped, faintly recognizing I was kind of, attempting to flirt with her. "He's been around since before he was born and they dote on each other." I continued, taken by the way she knelt down to accept the licks and hugs from an enthusiastic Galen.

She stood back up and gave me a shyer smile this time. "I'm Fiona, it's nice to meet you David," She said, ducking her head to move and sit on the bench. Jumping with joy on the inside, I moved to sit down next to her, pulling Nicky further around to us, Galen taking up room by sitting in front of her where she petted and made a fuss of him. "I'm not surprised Galen is so protective of Nicky, they're affectionate dogs Labrador's. Nicky's parents chose wisely when they got him. I used to have one, but he passed away a few months ago. I was away at College at the time so I missed saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my dog a couple of years ago. He was quite old but it was still a shock to lose him. I still miss him sometimes. But having Galen about has helped with the transition," I sympathised with her. Trying to take us away from the melancholy feeling suddenly coming around us, I moved the conversation in a different direction. "So what are you studying at College?" I asked dividing my attention between Fiona and Nicky, finding it helpful and that I didn't blush so much that way. And the conversation went on from there.

For the next hour, we sat on the bench and talked about anything and everything. Where we go to school, how we feel being away from home. How much we can't wait to go back sometimes. I discovered her campus wasn't far from my own and clutched at the new information. She told me her dreams of becoming a vet and I shared my joke of wanting to become the next Bill Gates. The more we talked, played with Nicky and threw a stick for Galen, the more it felt like I'd known her a lifetime already. Other than a few girls, I had never felt so comfortable around someone like Fiona before. Not someone as pretty and bubbly as she is anyway.

She did point out the food I still had in my hair from lunch-time. And other than blushing a little, I shrugged it off mostly. "My mom says I'm the classic forgetful scientist sometimes," I laughed, reaching up to finger the dry banana. "I was so busy getting Nicky sorted, I completely forgot about it," I turned to see where the commotion was coming from when I saw a few children running somewhere with happy shouts. And my eyes lit up when I saw what. "Hey, do you want an ice-cream?" I asked, already standing up and preparing to go.

"Yeah sure, I'd love one," She laughed, and I gave her a quick nod running off for the ice-cream truck, keeping Fiona, Galen and Nicky in my sights the whole time. I ordered us both the biggest cone I could get and carefully walked back over, trying not to drop them. "Thanks! You didn't have to do this; but it was really sweet of you."

"No problem," I shrugged off - even though it really meant a lot to me for her to say it. For a few minutes we sat together with our ice-creams, Fiona having to fight Galen off from hers. I wasn't so lucky with Nicky. He wanted some. And as soon as I gave him a little bit, there was no stopping him. He constantly wanted more. But who was I to begrudge him of such a treat, so I shared happily. "I'm glad I brought the baby wipes along with me." I said looking at the state of Nicky's face with the ice-cream smeared all over his lips. "Your parents will be wondering what I gave you."

"So will yours," Fiona giggled, reaching out to wipe away some ice-cream from my chin, wiping it on her jeans before leaning back in to finish the job. I tried very hard not to blush too deeply, but I know it didn't work. I was captivated by how gentle her touch was and the way her brown eyes seemed to wink at me in the sunlight. I couldn't move - I just stared back at her. "You nearly looked as messy as your nephew here." She murmured. I wasn't sure, but I thought I was leaning in towards her. My eyes glued to hers, her lips getting closer and closer –

"Crap!"

I yelped, jumping away from her suddenly and leaping to my feet from the suddenly very cold and very big reality check. Getting thrown back into the world around me. The ice-cream that had fell off my cone and into my lap melted on the floor, leaving me with nothing left. "Oh that was a clever move, Dave," I grumbled to myself, laying the empty cone down and walking around the stroller to get the baby wipes out of Nicky's changing bag. I tried getting off the worst of it, but just ending up making a bigger mess. "Okay, that looks really bad." I muttered, looking down at the wet stain spreading across my jeans.

Fiona laughed behind her hand, cringing slightly at the mess I'd made. "Yeah. Yeah it kind of does," She said around choked laughter. She lifted her ice-cream and offered it to me. "Want to share the rest of my mine?" She offered. I broke out into a grin and was about to answer when my cell started vibrating in my pocket, Jesse's ringtone this time. I smiled apologetically and answered it.

"_Hi David, I just wanted to let you know Susannah and I are on our way home. We tried calling there but you didn't pick up. I assume you're still out?_" He asked, sounding relaxed.

"Yeah I'm at the park with him and Galen. We're going to be leaving soon. We'll meet you back at your house." I offered, getting a confirmation from Jesse before he signed off. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and smiled apologetically again. "I'm going to have to go. Nicky's parents are on their way home. He should be having his dinner soon too," I explained, kicking myself when I saw her face fall for a split second. Taking a deep breath, I quickly threw a question out there that made my palms sweaty and my mouth go dry. "But I would really like to see you again. Maybe we could meet here, tomorrow, the same time? Unless you don't want to, in that case I completely understand and – "

"Tomorrow would be great. I'd love to." She cut me off, standing up to her full, 5ft 3in height. "I better let you go; I don't want to keep his parents waiting. But, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I'm looking forward to it," She ducked down to say goodbye to Nicky, taking his little hands in hers. Before turning to say goodbye to Galen, giving him a hug and ruffling his fur. "See you then." She smiled, leaning up to give me a quick cold kiss to my cheek before pulling away and walking off down the path, her ice-cream still in her hand. She turned back once and gave me a wave.

I dopily waved back.

Galen barked at me a couple of seconds later, bring me around and reminding me I should have been moving, not looking on after the most amazing girl I have ever met. "I have to take you out more often, Nicky," I quipped, taking the break off the stroller and clipping Galen's lead back on to his collar before walking for home. "You do my love life some good."

xXx

I was sweating and breathless by the time I got back to Jesse and Suze's place. They were already there and answered the door before I even got him up onto the porch. Nicky squealed when he saw his mom and dad and was more than eager to get out of the stroller when I started to un-strap him. His little legs kicked and he threw his arms about, grinning his toothy grin for everyone and all but leapt into his moms arms when I stepped up to them. "I think he's excited to see you." I laughed, watching Suze kiss him on the cheek repeatedly.

"I've missed him," She smiled, turning around and walking into the house with him. "Have you been a good boy for your awesome Uncle David?" She cooed. "Have you? I bet you were, my special little man," She nuzzled him making him giggle and fidget in her arms. When she pulled back, it gave me a good view of him again. And I realized I forgot something _else_. The ice-cream around his mouth. "What have you been eating?" She asked, trying to wipe it away. "David?"

"Uh, he had some of my ice-cream at the park. I didn't think it would do him any – "

"It's okay, he loves ice-cream don't you baby? Vanilla's his favourite, but he'll have strawberry too. It's okay, you can relax, bro. I'm fine with it," She soothed, walking into the front room to take his jacket off. "How has he been though? Has he been grumpy at all? I know he's tired; he won't stop rubbing his eyes. Which means early night for him, and more time off for us, hon!" She grinned, waggling her eyebrows at Jesse.

"He was fine, no problem at all," I honestly said, not bothering to comment on the fight to change the diaper, the fight with the spoon or the grumpiness when he was tired. It's all part of looking after a baby. "I'm going to go and catch a shower. I've still got banana in my hair from lunch. I'll see you all again soon though. Thanks for letting me have him for the day, it was fun."

"Thank you for having him." Jesse said; shaking my hand and leading me over to the door once Suze came to give me a hug and let me say goodbye to Nicky. "Be safe getting home." I was just about to walk through the door when he stopped me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Oh and David, you might want to wipe off that lipstick on your cheek before you get home. Your mom might start asking questions." He grinned, making me blush again. Suze had a secretive smile on her face too and I just shook my head walking down their path.

I wore a stupid grin I couldn't wipe off my face the whole way home. My thoughts elsewhere and what kind of day I had. _Yes_, I_am definitely going to have to take Nicky out with me again_, I thought when a picture of Fiona entered my mind. The day started out with me trying to forge a bond with my nephew. And by the evening, I had got that -

And so much more.


End file.
